Adventures: Murder?
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: What are the consequences in the world of Adventures when someone is murdered?


**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! This is a super-chapter: a longer chapter than usual. I will post one e****very 10 chapters, and along with each super-chapter comes the statistics for the story up until that point. 'Adventures', when this super-chapter was first uploaded, had accumulated 842 views, 17 reviews, 3 favourites, 2 follows, 34 stupidity moments, 26 instances of speech prediction, 9 faints, 15 plothills and 3 plotholes. Not the most impressive of stats for 10 chapters; oh well. Now, math and counting out the way, please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I discussed the show with The Expert again. He still said that I don't own any rights whatsoever. Now I have to write this disclaimer to tell everyone.**

Most of the PAW Patrol was enjoying some recreational time by playing beach volleyball, sans The Expert and Ryder. The teams were Chase and Skye versus Rubble and Zuma, with Marshall and Rocky awaiting the victor. Ryder was playing his Space Shooter game on his Pup Pad. As for The Expert, he was simply scoring said volleyball game. **[That sounds surprisingly perfectly described.]**

And with a final spike, Chase won the game for his team. He and Skye shouted triumphantly, and the opposition hung their heads and pounded the sand underneath them. Final score: 21-18, 17-21, 22-20. **[I have to say that somehow these volleyball scores are accurate.]**

At that moment, Ryder's Pup Pad indicated an incoming call from Mayor Goodway. He answered it by saying, "Hi, Mayor Goodway."

"Ryder! There's been some carnage at Rattlesnake Canyon! A man's down on the ground, and he's not breathing!" Mayor Goodway said, much to Ryder's distress.

"We're on it, Mayor. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder said as he pulled out the panel with the large red button and called the PAW Patrol. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

All of the pups heard the call and said in unison, "Ryder needs us!" They dashed off to the Lookout to hear the mission.

As Marshall ran in to the tall building, he slipped on some ice cubes that were somehow present and slammed into the others. **[We have seen Marshall slip, trip, roll and fall into the elevator via bananas, buckets, beach balls, a flower, a snowball, the ever-present skateboard, the trampoline mat, the caged trampoline, an ice block, and even nothing. Ice cubes should not be surprising to any of us.]** The Expert was a member of the pileup.

"That was cold, Marshall," he joked emotionlessly, to the amusement of all. **[Pun.]** And as such, all pups, except The Expert, laughed as the elevator doors closed and the elevator began to ascend.

At its middle, the PAW Patrol donned their uniforms; Chase in his spy gear and Marshall in his EMT outfit. The elevator then continued its rise, until it reached the top floor of the Lookout. The doors opened and out jumped each pup but one to assume their places. The Expert, being The Expert, strolled out indifferently and stood behind Chase and Rubble. **[The Expert being himself is a non-smiling, unemotional, unexpressive, undemonstrative, indifferent, aloof, toneless, flat, expressionless, blunt, blank, deadpan, imperturbable, cold, frigid, icy, glacial, phlegmatic, stoic pup. And yes, all of those mean the same thing.]**

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" declared Chase.

Ryder pressed the blue button on his Pup Pad and the giant screen appeared. He began, "Thanks for hurrying over, pups. We have a serious situation on our hands. There is a man at Rattlesnake Canyon who seems to have been - " The Expert stopped him here.

"I don't think you'd want to finish that." **[He loves to do his speech predictions, so we won't stop him.]** Fortunately, Ryder caught on to the implication and stopped himself. Unfortunately, the others didn't know to what he was referring. Their thoughts were voiced by Marshall as they looked at The Expert.

"What do you mean?"

The Expert half-shrugged again. "I'll tell whoever's going on the mission." **[Kind of makes sense.]**

Ryder used that statement as a cue to select those who would go. He swiped the screen to pick the first pup. Then he stated, "Well, I'll need The Expert; your skills in detective work would be of use."

"I'm an expert at these things," uttered the albino Bernese mountain dog detective. **[Catchphrase.]**

Ryder swiped to the next icon, which was Chase's.

"Chase; I'll need you in case there's someone to arrest for anything done to this man."

"Chase is on the case!" he called out.

Marshall was next. "And Marshall. I might need you in case someone gets hurt... again," Ryder stated, eyeing The Expert, who half-shrugged yet again.

"I'm fired up!" **[This is a fairly decent selection of pups for the job. But then again, it always is, by DEM.]**

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted out. He ran toward the pole and slid down it to his ATV.

The Expert let Chase and Marshall slide down first. As his house was not yet placed on the rotating platform, he wanted not to interfere with any others as they went down. **[Plothill.]**

Chase slid first. He landed in his pup house, which transformed into his spy cruiser upon the command of his bark. Marshall, who was next, sort of fell down the slide and into his pup house, transforming it into an ambulance with a couple of barks. The Expert, last, mutely went down and entered his pup house from the ground. The house turned into his cruiser upon a semi-glacial bark from its owner. **[Just what I feared. As I continue this story, I become more accurate and less stupid and now I can't say anything stupid! ... I just did. I am saved.]**

Ryder emerged from the garage on his ATV and led the three pups to the canyon.

Along the way, Marshall remembered what The Expert had said and asked, "What happened?"

Ryder spent a lot of time trying to concoct some mild explanation for the occurrence. He was unable to do so, and told The Expert simply to say it as bluntly as possible. **[He's an expert at these things, especially bluntness. We should know this.]**

"The man is dead." **[Wow. That is blunt, even for him.]**

Marshall nearly fell over in his ambulance. Chase, on the other hand, only had a solemn look on his face.

"And I assume that we have to try to find a reason?" Chase inquired, without changing his expression. The Expert and Ryder nodded. "Well, in that case, I think we'd better hurry up and solve this case, so we can get the killer away from Adventure Bay," continued Chase. **[Plothill. Again.] **This other statement was acknowledged by more nods.

The pups and Ryder soon arrived at Rattlesnake Canyon and found Mayor Goodway still there, along with an evident corpse. **[Please switch off your imagination here. ... That's up there on the list of strangest things I've ever said.]** Ryder approached the mayor to discuss the matter, while Chase and The Expert inspected the victim. Marshall stayed behind them. There was a mass of blood on the man's torso, as well as a bullet wound in the same place.

Strangely, there was a gun in his right hand and a phone in his left.

The Expert saw the phone and took it up to scrutinise it. There was a recording, which was shown to Chase. He in turn showed it to a lone Ryder, as Mayor Goodway had left, saying something about fainting at the sight of these things. **[I don't - is that a dead rat? *faints* ... Just kidding!]** He played it.

It said, "I don't have any will to live left. I can't go on." Then there was the distant sound of a gunshot. **[I would give it away, but since I'm stupid I'll give it away anyway. On the next line.]**

"Murder," said The Expert with no hesitation, to the others' disbelief. **[Seems as though they forgot rule #1 already.]**

Chase spoke up. "It can't be. It's got to be a suicide. Didn't you hear the recording?" **[Be ready for a barrage of evidence for The Expert's point of view as he turns the tables here. It's honestly not that long, but it may be overwhelming, so please do as I ask.]**

"Most definitely. And if we heard it, someone had to have rewound it." **[Point 1.]**

Chase was about to defend his point, but was prevented from speaking.

"And don't say that someone found him and rewound it, because either they would have called us first, or the recording would not have been reversed after they listened to it." **[Point 2.]**

Ryder wanted to say something, but he didn't get a chance either.

"And suicidal people with guns, if they want to ensure their death, usually shoot themselves in the same place; the head." **[Point 3.]**

Neither of the two spoke now. The Expert had made his point very clear indeed, and it could no longer be challenged. But he wasn't done quite yet.

"Besides, the shot sounded distant, meaning that it could not have come from the one in his hand; unless the murderer put it there. **[Point 4.]** Have I made myself understood?" Silence. "Very good." **[See? He still turns the tables like they're a roulette board.]**

The speaker then re-inspected the dead man. He suddenly realised that something was strangely familiar, and called for Chase.

"I know this man. I once returned his, then stolen, belongings from guess-who."

_The Criminal,_ Chase thought. **[Perceptiveness is still functional.]**

"His brother was always the shady type. I think he was a little disoriented from doing illegal things," The Expert went on. "But we should tell him about his brother, just in case he didn't commit the crime." **[Plothill again.]** Chase nodded in approval.

So the PAW Patrol detective pup proceeded to call the victim's brother and inform him of the news. The call was sent, but before he could receive an answer, a plan formulated in his extremely large mind. He waited for the response. **[Whenever he has a plan, it's a good one. That's common knowledge.]**

Finally, the call was answered. A gruff voice said, "Who's this?"

The Expert played the 'friendly stoic' game. **[How can he be more friendly? He befriended a criminal!] **"Don't you remember me? I got back your brother's things when they were taken?"

There was silence on the other side, until the man stated, "Yeah, I remember you. You're that white pup, aren't you?"

"Indeed," The Expert said. "Well, I regret to inform you that who we suspect is your brother has been killed." **[Icy bluntness.]**

"What?" the man shouted, now enraged.

"Yes, it's true. Would you mind coming down to the crime scene at the canyon? I'm not sure if he is your brother, so I need you to identify him for me."

The line went dead. **[He might have just sent himself to jail just then.]** The Expert, meanwhile, would-have-smiled. He had done exactly what he had intended to do, and returned to Ryder to tell him about the case.

"I know who did it," said the stoic pup.

Ryder and Chase, with Ryder at the time, looked at him, again disbelievingly. **[Rule #1, people! Do not question his intelligence!]**

"Well, who was it?" Ryder asked. The Expert just pointed behind them, to a white car pulling up beside them. He said, "Ryder, Chase, get the cuffs ready."

The car doors opened and out stepped a man dressed rather fancily. He was wearing only black: a black suit and black pants to match. **[Sounds high-class. I would hate to see him arrested.] **The Expert walked up to him.

"Your brother, if he is, is at the edge of the canyon," the pup said, as Ryder and Chase looked at each other in utter shock and bewilderment. **[The Expert 'is blunt and straightforward'. That's literally what it says in his bio. Also, would you like me to say it again? Rule #1!]**

The man in black followed The Expert to the corpse and confirmed that the dead man was indeed his brother. Then, The Expert turned to him and said, "Well, I know who killed him." He almost invisibly signalled to his cohorts to come.

The man said, "Oh? Who was it then?"

The Expert smirk-said, "It was you." **[Sometimes his bluntness can be dangerous to him.]**

The killer, realising that he had been caught, pulled out a .220 rifle. **[This killer has money to waste. A .220 rifle can cost near on $2,000.]** The Expert recognised the gun and said, "First, before you do anything, answer this: is that a .220 rifle?"

Surprised at the question, the man answered, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, they have the fastest bullet of all time at 1200 metres per second; about 3.5 times the speed of sound. Am I right?" **[Research and conversions done here.]**

"Yes you are. That's why I'm using it."

"I think you could just have bought a smaller, less cumbersome gun to do the trick. I mean, the position in which I am doesn't let me have the slightest chance to survive, even with a bullet going at only 340 metres per second. What a waste of time. Although, it is easier to aim with a rifle than with a handheld gun, but then again, rifles are most typically used for long range because of their longer sight radius. If you pulled out a small gun versus that one to hit something or someone that's where I am now, I'm almost sure that it would be a little bit easier to use the handgun. **[Much research done here.]** But, I'm a pup, and I can't shoot, so I'm not too experienced, you know?"

"It doesn't matter. You're dead," stated the killer threateningly as he aimed at the white pup standing in front of him. **[Bluntness is so evident that it could kill.]** He was about to fire when one of his hands was pulled back behind him. This sudden motion caused him to pull the trigger, but it also threw his aim off a little, and the bullet intended for The Expert's skull ended up gashing the same pup's neck, on the right side.

The Expert felt his neck. When he drew his paw back, he saw the red fluid on it and said, "Ouch." The words had come out of him so glacially that it seemed as though he didn't care that his life was on the line. Shortly after, he collapsed.

Marshall, witness to everything, drove down to the injured pup and started to keep him from losing more blood, so as to ensure that he was going to be fine. **[Plothill. Also, who ever doubted Ryder's choices of pups for missions? And why is my life at a point where that question is asked?]**

The killer, meanwhile, was cuffed. He was surprised and angry at seeing Chase and Ryder behind him, and the handcuffs on his hands. He growled as Chase took him away, and shouted out, "I didn't even know it was my brother!"

"Whoever it was, you still killed him," Chase countered as he drove off with the prisoner-to-be. Ryder, meanwhile, asked a question to no one in particular, "How did he know it was him?" **[Rule! Number! One! Punctuated! For! Emphasis!]**

"Usually, he would have said, 'I'm an expert at these things'," Marshall answered cheekily as he tended to the albino Bernese mountain dog, "but actually, I think he figured it out because the guy came to the scene without being told exactly where it was, when he was called. That either meant that he was the killer or the killer's aide. Had he been a witness, he would have called someone and told them about the incident, and your detective work would have been for nought," he continued. **[Shockingly insightful Marshall appears on the scene to give us a brief rundown of The Expert's plan for capturing the felon by using the aforementioned felon's idiocy against him. ... That was way too long, and way too stupid to go unsaid. At the same time. Please laugh.]** Ryder laughed.

Soon, Marshall was finished with The Expert and put him into the ambulance on another stretcher, with Ryder's help. The two then headed back to the Lookout, as their mission was accomplished. They were joined by Chase on the way.

"How is he?" was Chase's first question upon rejoining Ryder and Marshall.** [Plothill. Ask not why.]**

"He'll be fine. It's the same as last time, except that the wound is in a different place.

Chase breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been awful for the pup who he considered his 'partner-in-law' to be taken away from everyone... especially if everyone includes Rererangi. _I wonder how she'll react to this situation?_ Chase thought. _Hopefully she doesn't do the same thing that she did last time._ He recalled the time when The Expert had gotten a slash on his left flank. That saw Rere sit by his stretcher like a sentry, not allowing anyone except Marshall to go near to him. **[That was not a very pleasant memory. Even for me.]** He all but hoped that that would not happen again.

Chase soon got his answer. She indeed sat next to the stretcher indefinitely, but this time she allowed the rest of pups to visit her and her _Ko Taku Aroha_ to talk to her. The most frequent, other than Marshall, were the other couple present: Chase and Skye. They would always go to Rere and share their own memories of their times together; some good, others not so much so. These constant visits from the PAW Patrol pups kept her spirits up. **[Good, because I can't bear to have her emotional breakdown happen again. That was painful even to write.]**

And when The Expert regained consciousness, she gave him possibly her most bone-crushing, yet affectionate, hug, and gave everyone else celebratory glances and the news that her favourite pup had awoken. They were thrilled to know that their albino pup detective was officially recovered. **[Lazy ending, me! ... To be honest, I despise ending stories graphically, so...]**

**And this story has been done! I felt like the ending was a little rushed, but I also felt really desperate to get this done and dusted for you guys, so if the ending wasn't to the level of detail that you would have liked, I apologise. Ah, well, now that that's been put aside, I just want to say that I would love to have some feedback on this first super, so please review!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
